Drabble!
by lydiastar
Summary: Pequeñas historias de dos parejas (sakura-sasuke-naruto-hinata) los personajes no me pertenecen...


_quiero aclarar algunas pequeñas cosas_

_la historia es sacada de un manga one-shot que se llama_

_"Sekigae Game" me había gustado mucho toda la historia_

_y me encontré que el personaje principal femenino_

_llamada tamami era muy parecida a Hinata por lo cual se me ocurrió escribirlo_

_los personajes no me pertenecen_

_espero que les guste_

_Naruto y Hinata _

_soy lenta, cabeza hueca y una buena para nada..._

_Recientemente encontré a una persona que me gusta_

"cambiando el juego de los asientos"

preparatoria primer año, donde los estudiantes vuelven de las vacaciones de verano, para ser mas exactos se termina el primer mes de septiembre, no solo cambia el numero de los días sino, que es una tradición, que los alumnos se sorteen para cambiarse de asientos con otros compañeros. Hinata Hyuga, de apariencia tranquila y a la vez intranquila, estudiosa, un poco lenta al hacer una que otra cosa, una mujer decidida y dudosa a la vez, de pelo largo y azulado acompañados con unos ojos blancos parecidos a la luna, se encontraba sentada hablando y comiendo con su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno; ruidosa y fuerte a la vez, una mujer decidida sin tener ninguna duda de lo que esta haciendo, un poco estudiosa no tanto como Hinata, de cabello rosado y ojos verdes esmeralda.

"ah, escúchame Hinata, ayer sucedió que escuché...A NARUTO LE GUSTA HINATA" comento su amiga Sakura, haciendo que ella se sorprenda y dejara de comer pero cuando Hinata quiso llegar a decir o a preguntar algo, el timbre sonó dejando que su charla quedara para después.

El profesor Kakashi Hatake entró al aula un poco mas tarde de lo esperado, pero los alumnos e incluso toda la escuela ya estaba acostumbrados a ello, era imposible pensar que algún día llegaría temprano porque la única vez que sucedió eso, es que había pasado algo realmente serio y muy importante pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar que era lo que le paso por lo cual ese recuerdo esta en el olvido. El se oculta la mitad de la cara con un cubre bocas blanco, como los que utilizan los hospitales o la gente que esta obligado a usarlo cuando sale por las calles, Kakashi es un profesor comprensible y le gusta demasiado los trabajos en equipo, tiene el cabello blanco como la nieve y los ojos negro.

"saquen un papel de esta caja y tomen el asiento con el numero del papel" cada alumno que se encontraba en el aula sacaba un papel. Algunos, sin que el profesor lo notara, se intercambiaban los papeles para poder sentarse con sus amigos.

Era el turno de Hinata, que mientras que caminaba con el numero en la mano pensó "ya que nos movemos de asientos el que se sentara a mi lado es..." cuando se encontró con su respectivo asiento miro a la persona que estaba callada, "es Naruto-kun, su lugar esta al lado mio"

Naruto, de apariencia seria y callada pero con sus amigos de confianza era ruidoso, alegre, con las notas mas bajas, de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio brillantes que le tapaba casi toda la vista.

"bueno al parecer todos tomaron sus asientos" y continuo explicando cosas de las cuales no voy a especificar, Hinata se sentó rápido a su lado y pensó mientras lo miraba de reojo "con Naruto-kun...no he hablado ninguna vez con el..."

Cualquier pensamiento se fue al ver que Naruto la estaba viendo fijamente mientras Hinata se giro nerviosa

"se d...dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo" tan nerviosa y sonrojadan estaba que no se dio cuenta que cerca de su brazo había una lapicera y al hacer un movimiento la lapicera con dibujos de conejos se cayo al piso

"soy tan estúpida" sonrojada a mas no poder, se inclino para poder levantar la lapicera pero también se había inclinado Naruto haciendo que casi se chocaran de frente, estaban frente a frente mirándose a los ojos, Hinata sorprendida y Naruto serio, hasta que el le devolvió la lapicera "toma"

Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas y respondió "p...perdón, lo siento" miraba la lapicera entre sus manos mientras pensaba "urgh que vergonzoso, definitivamente pensará que soy rara"

Otra vez el timbre interrumpió la clase de Kakashi, todos entregaban las tareas de verano y se retiraban del salón

"¡ven aquí por un segundo!" sakura arrastro a Hinata lejos de naruto para preguntar en un pequeño susurro- ¡¿no es ese Naruto-kun sentándose al lado de Hinata?! ¿como es?" preguntó emocionada Sakura que había entrado para saber de su amiga que tardaba mucho en salir.

" como" "preguntas... sabes hablemos sobre eso, pienso que oíste mal acerca de que le gusto a Naruto-kun... no se como debo decirlo" en un susurro para que ella sola la escuchará

el profesor kakashi interrumpe en la conversación

"Hinata, solo pon tu tarea sobre los demás. solo falta la tuya" dijo medio cansado, ella era muy lenta en hacer algunas cosas y mucho mas torpe, cuando quiso poner su trabajo arriba de los demás, estos se cayeron todos desparramándose por todo el piso " por favor junta los trabajo por mi, gracias" y así se fue mientras que Sakura le gritaba que lo hiciera el.

Hinata pensaba triste "cualquier cosa que hago cometo errores, definitivamente no hay nadie que pueda enamorarse de alguien como yo, es por eso que Naruto-kun también..."

Al día siguiente Hinata era la encargada de hacer la limpieza del salón, es una costumbre que todos los días alguien le toque quedarse un tiempo mas en la escuela debido a este tema.

"Hina, has tu mejor esfuerzo con los deberes de hoy, nos vemos"

"si, buena suerte con tu club de basketball Sakura-chan" miro el pizarron totalmente escrito con palabras y una que otros números, suspiro y se alentó en voz alta "¡bueno, esta bien! vamos a terminar esto rápido" comenzó a borrar rápido pero de repente alguien le arrebato el borrador, giro su cuerpo para averiguar quien era y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto diciendo "terminare aquí puedes llenar el diario de la clase" Hinata se sonrojo al ver los ojos azules muy cerca estaba apunto de perderse en ellos pero reaccionó y se sonrojo completamente tanto que parecia un tomate.

"¿esta bien si te pido que llenes el diario?" insistió Naruto al ver que no reaccionaba

"si...p-perdón" y corrió a sentarse pensando "¿estoy con Naruto-kun en los deberes de hoy?"

tic-toc tic-toc tic-toc (mis efectos especiales XD)

las horas pasaban y ellos ahí sentados, cada quien en su propio banco, Naruto mirando por la ventana y Hinata tratando de no desmayarse ahí mismo.

Hinata pensó "odio esto, de alguna manera...no puedo calmarme" intentó llamar su atención "ermm ¿sabes? después de que termine el diario, lo traeré al salón del personal, entonces...Naruto-kun puede irse a casa antes que yo, ademas soy muy lenta escribiendo" le dijo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba

Naruto la miro y dijo "esta bien, esperaré ya que también estoy en los deberes"

Hinata se apuró mentalmente, pero nunca vio que su cartuchera estaba por caer y cuando se dio cuenta Naruto ya la había agarrado "esta bien, no hay necesidad de sobre esforzarte y apurarte. hazlo tranquilamente...ademas no es como si estuviera apurado"

"ah, perdón" se sonrojo

"esa es tu frase preferida" ella lo miro confusa, tan solo pudo decir "¿eh?"

"¿no te disculpas por cualquier cosa sin importancia?" su sonrojo aumento mas y continuo escribiendo. cuando al fin terminaron Hinata pensó "odio esto, quiero correr lejos de aquí, no quiero estar con Naruto-kun"

"bien hemos entregado el diario" comentó Hinata mientas cerraba la puerta, pero su mala suerte no terminó como ella pensó, no señor, no se había dado cuenta que su pollera estaba atorada en la puerta y cuando quiso avanzar se rasgo.

Hinata pensó "el sonido de ahora, no me digas...la falda se rasgo, ¿q-q-que debo hacer?" miraba hacia un cotado viendo un pesado de falda colgando en la puerta del aula

"¿Hinata?" pregunto el rubio al ver que no avanzaba

"ah, deberías irte antes que yo, tengo algo que hacer" sonrojada hasta las orejas ¿porque ahora se tenia que romper la falda?

Hinata pensó triste "no quiero que Naruto-kun...vea mas lados malos de mi, en verdad odio esto" comenzó a salir algunas lagrimas traicioneras de los ojos de Hinata

"toma usa esto" al darse cuenta Hinata tenia atado un suéter proveniente de Naruto "perdón por darte mi suéter pero esta limpio"

"no es necesario estaré bien"

"esta bien" dijo Naruto

"p-pero yo en verdad l-lo siento"

"diciendo gracias es suficiente" se dio vuelta y se despidió "bueno nos vemos mañana"

"g-g...gracias" se apresuro a decir, al ver que se iba. vio que el se daba vuelta y le sonrió, si, de esa sonrisa que todos conocemos y damos por entendido, que su sonrisa brillante emitía demasiada felicidad. ella se sorprendió tanto, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de verdad. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho su amiga

"ah, escúchame Hinata, ayer sucedió que escuché...A NARUTO LE GUSTA HINATA"

"¿podría ser eso verdad? si eso fuera verdad seria grandioso...quiero saber mucho mas sobre Naruto-kun"

Al día siguiente, Hinata y Sakura estaban caminando hacia la entrada del colegio

"¡no esta bien para ti solo ir y confesarte!" comentó Sakura

"e-eso es definitivamente imposible" respondió Hinata sonrojada

"¿que estas diciendo? después de todo a Naruto le gusta Hinata ¡sus sentimientos son mutuos!"

"eso es un poco...todavía no puedo creerlo"

"me estas ofendiendo, definitivamente lo escuche, durante el periodo del club, regrese al salón de clases por algo que olvide ahí dijeron "A NARUTO LE GUSTA HINATA", eso fue lo que dijeron por eso debes esforzarte, oh mira es Naruto-kun me voy primero"

"bueno días Hinata-chan" toda sonrojada le responde "bu-buenos días, erm el suéter de ayer te lo lave"

"no te hubieras molestado"

"err...gracias"

"sip" y sonrió otra vez verdaderamente, lo cual puso mas nerviosa a Hinata, y ella pensó "podría aprovechar este momento para preguntar si es verdad lo que escuche"

"em...Naruto-kun" le llamó mientras se alentaba en la mente "puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo" Naruto se dio vuelta y la miro "em...eso...Narutokun...escuche..." decía pausadamente debido a los nervios pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida de nuevo, ¿porque sucedía siempre lo mismo, es que el destino no quiere que Hinata converse naturalmente con Naruto?

"NARUTO-KUN" se acerco una chica rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa amable, ella se llamaba Ino Yamanaka,era algo atrevida, no sentía verguenza a nada y simplemente se peleaba conSakura caso todo el tiempo solo por diversión, Hinata la miraba con asombro, es que ella parecía una modelo incluso teniendo el pelo atado "gracias por el CD fue grandioso" su voz sonaba relajante, tan tranquila, que a Hinata le dio muchos celos, "como quisiera ser ella así por lo menos tendria confianza en mi misma" pensó

"si gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado" Dijo Naruto mientras guardaba el CD en la mochila

"pero no podría haber pensado que a Naruto-kun le gustará la cantante Hinata Megumi (no se me ocurría ningún otro apellido jeje)

"¿porque?" pensaba Hinata una y otra vez, su propios pensamientos la estaban torturando "entonces así fue..."

"ah, Hinata-chan ¿de que estabas hablando hace poco" los ojos de ella amenazaban con salir lagrimas, y intentaba por el amor de kami que no las traicionaran justo ahora.

"a Naruto-kun no podría gustarle una persona como yo" pensó mientras se tapaba un ojo y dijo fingiendo sonar normal pero en esta situación se le estaba haciendo muy difícil "ah...em lo olvide..."

"¿Hinata-chan?" se intento acercar a Hinata pero ella fue mucho mas rápida y respondió "yo..mejor me voy, adiós" dicho esto corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin tener realmente una idea pequeña de donde se estaba dirigiendo, solo la guiaban sus piernas ya que sus ojos estaban con tantas lagrimas que no podía llegar a ver por donde iba, hasta que descanso en unos de los tantos pasillos que tenia la preparatoria.

"entonces es así como fue...me alegro que no pregunté esa estupidez...de hecho me alegro" comenzó a sollozar apoyándose en una de las paredes como un intento por controlar sus emociones como le habían enseñado su padre pero era imposible realizar esa acción, solo lloro y lloro hasta que las lagrimas cesaran por si solas.

Los alumnos estaban en el aula charlando con todos sus compañeros, Hinata pasa por al lado de Naruto

"ah Hinata-chan ¿recordaste lo que me querías decir?"

"sa...Sakura-chan espérame" Hinata paso de largo, olvidándose completamente de Naruto, en el recreo El quiere hablar de nuevo con ella pero Hinata pasa otra vez de largo, lo cual molesto demasiado a Naruto, su expresión de enfado no tenia precio, por suerte Ella no lo vio, porque sino se desmayaría por completo.

volviendo al aula, todos sacaban sus libros de texto, en eso, Naruto dice

"Hinata-chan olvide mi libro de texto, comparte el tuyo conmigo" sin poder llegar a mandar alguna escusa Hinata tuvo que ceder a compartir su libro con El, pero ella quería dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y en lo estúpida que fue al pensar que Naruto se fijaría en alguien como ella. Todos estaban leyendo junto con el profesor Kakashi, sin embargo no todos estaban aprestando atención, Hinata por mas que haya cedido a compartir su libro no le echaba ningún ojo, solo miraba a sus piernas como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, pero ese acto hizo que naruto se moleste

"Hinata-chan estas evadiéndome, sino te acercas no podrás ver lo que hay en el libro de texto" al ver que no obtenía respuesta de ella volvió a hablar "¿porque? ¿hice algo malo?" la miro pero no se escucho nada, solo al profesor pero eso no tiene mucha importancia, un poco mas molesto le dijo "uno no puede evitar sentirse mal, siendo evitado sin ninguna razón" nada de parte de ella

"no puedes...no puedes llorar" se repetía Hinata mientras que sus manos se cerraban en forma de puño.

Naruto le soplo la oreja mientras que Hinata voltea su cabeza descubriendo a un Naruto muy cerca de ella.

"ah, miraste en esta dirección" dijo simplemente lo cual sonrojo a Hinata, y por mas que ella este sonrojada no pudo evitar gritar sorprendida, exclamando un "kya" por todo el aula mientras que corre a Naruto haciendo un espacio personal.

"¡hey! ¿que están haciendo?" pregunta el profesor kakashi, que estaba totalmente perdido en la lectura sin darse cuenta que la mayoría de las personas no le daban la mínima atención a su clase. Lo único que escucha Hinata fue "ya veo, es suficiente" cuando ella lo miró, el estaba viendo la ventana perdido en sus propios pensamientos, lo cual no pudo impedir que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y pensó "eso es...no entiendo que mas debería hacer...no puedo actuar normal ante de Naruto-kun...es por eso que debería rendirme, si pretendo que nada paso desde el principio..."

"¡jeez, Hyuga de nuevo eres la ultima! ¿porque eres tan lenta?" pregunto otro profesor cansado de estar esperando a su única alumna que tarda mucho en hacer las cosas

"pe...perdón" dijo intentando apresurarse para poder dejar salir al profesor

"solo necesitas llenar una pequeña impresión. ¡hazlo rápidamente!" insistió el profesor

"lo siento, solo un poco" Hinata, en ese momento, recordó algo que le había dicho Naruto

Flash Back

Hinata se apuró mentalmente, pero nunca vio que su cartuchera estaba por caer y cuando se dio cuenta Naruto ya la había agarrado "¡Esta Bien!, no hay necesidad de sobre esforzarte y apurarte. hazlo tranquilamente...ademas no es como si estuviera apurado"

Fin del Flash Back

"Naruto-kun" pensó, sus ojos no aguantaron mas y comenzó a llorar "no puedo pretender que nada paso, me gusta Naruto-kun...¡me gusta mucho!"

al final de la clase, Hinata corría entre la gente buscando a Naruto, estaba decidida a decirle todo lo que ella pensaba, cuando lo vio intento llamarlo sin embargo el bajo las escaleras

"Naruto-kun espera un segundo..." intento detenerlo de nuevo "tengo algo que decirte Naruto-kun"

entonces grito con todas sus fuerzas, sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ese chico, hacia Naruto, que al principio no se llevaron bien, de hecho empezaron con el pie izquierdo pero de todas maneras ella terminó enamorada "ME GUSTAS NARUTO-KUN" mientras que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, "lo dije, es la primera vez que lo digo por mi misma, es grandioso que me enamorará de Naruto-kun" pensó mientras se sentía orgullosa y nerviosa a la vez, se moría por escuchar su respuesta.

"¿que?" pregunto Naruto mientras subía de nuevo las escaleras y quedaba entre ellos uno o dos escalones de distancia "estaba escuchando música así que no pude escucharte"

"ah...¿eh? eso N-N-Naruto-kun" dijo o eso intento ya que el tartamudeo era inevitable e incluso se sonrojó tanto que sentía que pronto se desmayaría ahí mismo

"¿puedes repetirlo? en voz alta" dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

"¡¿eh!?" pensó sonrojada, volvió a sacar la valentía que nadie sabe de donde lo saca, ni ella misma sabe y volvió a repetir las mismas palabras que le costo decir antes solo que ahora el costo era mayor ya que lo estaba mirando fijamente

"me gustas Naruto-kun" tampoco pudo evitar pensar de la siguiente manera "esto...esto es vergonzoso"

"¿que dijiste? no puedo escucharte por la música" eso impresiono a Hinta y le contesto "cru..el"

"si quieres decir algo debes decirlo claramente" Naruto en ese momento se mostraba serio y con la mirada sincera que siempre posee pero en realidad estaba luchando por no llorar de la risa.

"...yo soy una cabeza hueca y lenta en todo, hago que todos se molesten, me pongo innecesariamente nerviosa, no puedo decir lo que pienso" miró para sus pies

"creo que Hinata-chan quien se sonroja y trata de vencer su nerviosismo al hablar es...LINDA" su cara se vuelve un tomate con la cara totalmente sorprendida

"¿que mas? ¿es suficiente decirme que te gusto?" Naruto siempre mantenía su mirada con la de Hinata provocando nerviosismo,

"¿eh?...ah..err" balbuceaba intentando no equivocarse e incluso no desmayarse "q-quiero saber mas acerca de Naruto-kun"

"¿y?"

"quie-quiero pasar mucho tiempo juntos"

"¿que mas?"

"q..quiero ser cercana a Naruto-kun" decía mientras las lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos, Naruto la miro inexpresivo

"¡ok!" se acerco a sus labios y la beso, un beso tierno en donde los dos se demostraban que se amaban al separarse Hinata se encontraba toda sonrojada pensando "fue mi primer beso y con la persona que amo...no puedo creerlo" mientras Naruto le demostraba una sonrisa verdadera, una llena de felicidad, Hinata era la única que la había visto en la realidad solo que ella no lo sabia y pensando en varias cosas le agarra la mano y le dice "bueno ¿comenzamos yendo a casa juntos?" ella sonrió y le respondió "si"

* * *

_¿reviews? lamento desde ya la falta de ortografía, pero bueno a pesar de eso espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, espero ansiosa por sus comentarios._


End file.
